Physical- Caboose's side of the story
by Angel-Demon hybrid
Summary: This is Caboose's side of the story Physical. I cried when I wrote this. Please read and review.


**This is a similar story to the one Petchricor wrote called Physical. Instead it is in the eyes of Caboose and the abuse he had to suffer at the hands of his leader and what he first thought his best friend. This is making me cry as I write it. I love CaboosexChurch, so this is a bit tough to write. Don't own Red vs Blue.**

**Angel-Demon hybrid**

Chapter 1

When Caboose entered the kitchen, the only other person there was Church. This made the rookie want to go hide in his room, but that would not do anything except make Church mad at him. He gulped and went over to get a glass for orange juice. Church was sitting at the table, drinking coffee and reading one of his magazines while smoking. It seems that he hadn't notice Caboose yet, which was a good thing. Maybe Caboose could get his OJ and get out before Church knew he was there.

Once Caboose poured himself a glass, he began to walk to the exit, wanting to get back to his room. Unfortunately he had recently hurt his wrist during patrol by tripping and falling down on a rock on his left side, which jabbed into his wrist. It still hurt and decided to start throbbing again. He dropped his glass and clenched his wrist to his chest, trying to hold back a small whimper. The glass shattered when it hit the floor, making Church look up.

Caboose didn't have any time to think of an excuse before Church stalked up to him and slapped him hard across the face. Caboose let out a cry and fell to the ground, letting out another one as a somewhat medium size piece of glass dug into his upper left arm. He tried to crawl away but Church stopped him by kicking him several times in the chest, making the rookie cough hard. Church then got a hold of his hair and forced him to his feet before dragging him to his room.

Caboose cried, "Don't do this please! I'm sorry! Don't hurt me again please!"

His pleas fell on deaf ears as Church kicked the door of his own room open before kneeing Caboose in the gut and then shoving him into the room, closing the door and locking it. Caboose had curled up in the corner, crying into his knees. Church stomped up and forced the blonde to stand before ripping out the shard of glass from his arm. Caboose let out a cry but Church ignored him, and shredded the rookie's shirt before inflicting a small, but semi-deep cut on his stomach. He then turned the male around and made a few slashes at his back that were long, but shallow. Caboose continues to shout and scream, and not for the first time did Church thank the lord that his room was soundproof.

After that, he hit and kicked Caboose a few more times before finishing it off with a few more kicks to the ribs. At this point, Caboose coughed up a bit of blood, his ribs no doubt fractured bruised, or broken. He whimpered as he pushed himself up to his knees. His vision went dark as Church threw one of his shirts at him. Caboose pulled it on, making sure none of the cuts were showing. The cloth was dark enough that if he bled through, nobody would notice. He slowly made his way to the door and unlocked it. Just when he was about to leave, he heard Church speak up.

Church said, "If you tell anyone about this, your punishment will be 10 times worse than this one. Now leave and make sure that I don't see you for the rest of the day. Oh, and I want that mess cleaned up by the time I get back from patrol, which I head out to do in an hour. If it is not done, you get punished again."

Caboose nodded in fear before running out of there, heading to his room. Once he got there, he got his gun and and tore off his shirt before wrapping the cut on his arm up with some bandages, just the way Doc showed him. He then slipped the shirt back on and left the base, wanting to stay away from Church. He ran to the caves and stopped when he heard someone crying. He slowly walked in and saw someone he least expected. It was Grif, from the red team.

He soon reached the caves, and decided to hide there. When he entered, he heard someone crying. He followed the sound but stopped when he saw the orange soldier, Grif, sitting down, crying. Grif had flinched when he heard him and began to shout stuff about not hurting him again and called the blonde Sarge. Grif had flinched when he pressed a finger against one of the bruises. He then saw Grif look up at him.

Grif looked away once he saw who it was and swallowed nervously, not liking how Caboose was staring at him.

"Did Sarge do this to you?" Caboose asked gently. Grif rubbed his right arm gently with his left hand and nodded slowly.

Caboose winced. "Oh Grif."

His voice was sad and almost understanding. Grif jumped in surprise as the blue soldier hugged him for a moment before pulling back.

"I understand." Caboose gently grabbed the bottom of his shirt and raised it slowly, revealing his fresh bruises and the small cut Church gave him. Grif gasped and looked up at him.

"Church."

Grif and Caboose stared at each other a long time.

"It's not as bad as you but... it still hurts."

Without warning both soldiers hugged each other, and both cried. They were hurt, both physically and mentally. But they were hurt together.

**I honestly didn't like writing this, but I wanted to see what Caboose went through with Church. It makes me sad that Caboose got beaten up so badly, yet the only person who seems to be able to relate to him is Grif. It is heartbreaking. Caboose it scared of Church and no longer wants to be friends with him. Again, the original plot is not mine. All the credit goes to Petchricor, who wrote the first story. Please R&R**

**Angel-Demon hybrid**


End file.
